La vie peut toujours nous réserver des surprises
by Belium
Summary: Lors d'une bataille, McGonagal va s'interposer entre Harry et un sortilège sensée le tuer. Elle s'en sort mais rajeuni et se retrouve adolescente. Harry va avoir du mal à gérer une prof ado un meilleur ami qui deviens hyper sentimental et un directeur complètement dépasser par la situation... Et sans oublier la guerre au dehors. Poudlard risque de ne pas s'en remettre !
1. Chapter 1

25 juin 1995

Les sorts fusaient dans tout les sens, une odeur de sang et de chaire brulée emplissait l'aire.

Depuis combien de temps se battaient-ils ?

À combien s'élever les pertes ?

Ces amis était-ils toujours en vie ?

Reverrait-il le soleil se lever encore une fois ou était-ce sa dernière bataille ?

Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête sans vouloir s'arrêter. Un autre de ces camarades venait de tomber.

Qui était-il ?

D'où venait-il ?

Qu'elle était son histoire ?

Rien, il ne savait rien sur les gens qui tomber autour de lui, et, pourtant chacun l'aidait inconsciemment. Ils le protégeaient des sorts… Car oui, c'était lui la cible ! Harry Potter ! Le survivant ! Où plutôt celui-qui-n'est-toujours-pas-mort… Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, il se trouva un abri où se poser et respirer pendant qu'il reprenait contenance les souvenirs d'un peu plus tôt lui revint en mémoire

§ § § § § oOo § § § § §

Harry s'était assis dans un des canapés de la salle commune en essayant de calmer la douleur qui lui vriller le front

-Foutu mal de tête… Murmura t-il

Hermione s'approcha de lui avec un air désolée sur le visage.

-Sa va Harry ?

-Ouai ouai…

-C'est encore ta tête

-Ouai… Toujours l'autres barjot qui fait une crise…

-Il faudrait que tu préviennes le professeur Dumbledore !

-Humph

-Ou au moins le professeur McGonagall ! Harry ? Tu m'écoute ?

À ce moment Ron déboula des escaliers en disant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait faim ! La plupart des personnes concernés levèrent les yeux au ciel ou ce bouchèrent les oreilles en chantant des chansons de moldus pour lui faire comprendre que cette information n'était pas la bienvenue dans une conversation de gens civilisée. Harry remercia tout les dieux, dont il connaissait le nom, pour cette magnifique diversion (quoique un peu bruyante). Il rejoignit Ron suivit d'Hermione pour aller à la grande salle, nourrir ce ventre a pattes ! Durant le chemin Ron continua de faire diversion, sans s'en rendre compte ,en râlant sur le fait qu'il avait des TONNES de devoirs à faire pour le lendemain, Hermione, elle se vantait de les avoirs fini depuis déjà _plusieurs siècles_ au moins.

Qu'est ce qu'Harry pouvait aimer ces amis, mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait comme bruit….

L'après midi se passa sans un accro. Aucune retenu en vue et pas de mauvaise note qui pointe son nez, une bonne après midi en somme…

Quand, sans prévenir la douleur se fit insoutenable ! Pire que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais vécu ! Une idée, une seule ressortit ! Ils arrivent !

LES MANGEMORTS ARRIVENT !

Un bruit strident se fit entendre. L'alerte a été donnée, ils sont là…

Une fois remis, Harry couru dans le hall pour rejoindre l'effort de guerre suivi de ses amis.

Poudlard est en état de siège, ils allaient se battre !

Cette bataille promettait d'être des plus cruels pour les jeunes étudiants…

§ § § § § oOo § § § § §

Voilà où il en était. Prostrée dans un coin essayant toujours de calmer la peur qui lui nouer les entrailles, pourquoi il n'avait pas écoutée Hermione et n'était pas aller directement prévenir un professeur ça aurai pue évitée bien des mort !. Il se donna une gifle mentale

" Allez Harry si tu dois mourir autant faire quelque chose d'utile dans ta courte vie !" et il bondit loin de son abris a la recherche de son pire ennemie !

Ce qu'elle craignait venait d'arriver… La guerre avait atteint Poudlard, et d'une manière des plus violente.

Mais le pire dans cette histoire c'est que ses élèves ! DES ENFANTS ! Qui était obligée de ce battre ! Tout ça à cause de l'inconscience du ministère incapable de voir la vérité en face ! Vous-savez-qui est en vie et au paroxysme de sa puissance ! Et par association d'idée pour les renforts d'aurore il pouvait toujours aller se brosser ! Tout ça été bête a pleuré…

Un autre élève venait de tomber… une déchirure de plus dans le cœur fatiguer de la vieille animagus… Pourquoi ce battre si les gens de ce monde n'apprennent pas ? Pour quoi est-ce encore des enfants qui doivent en subir les conséquences !?

Des enfants elle en a vue passer beaucoup dans sa classe et à chaque fois elle priait pour qu'ils réussissent leur vie et qu'il voit leur rêve se réalisées… Mais là quand elle regarder autour d'elle elle ne voyait que des vies briser, des rêve piétiner par un homme un seul ! TOM JEDUSOR ! Il réussit à lui seul accompagner de ses fidèles endoctriner à briser des milliers de vie… elle allait le tuer quitte a perdre son humanité ! Pour que plus jamais aucun de ces enfants n'est à subir sa ! C'est la dernière fois ! Forte de sa nouvelle prise de conscience elle bondit au travers de la bataille à la recherche de se monstre.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle bondissait comme un chat entre les corps sans faire la distinction de qui était amis ou ennemie mort ou juste blesser maintenant plus rien ne compter a part la destruction du sois disant seigneur des ténèbres.

Parant sans difficulté les maléfices la visant, et renvoyant deux trois sorts de son crue à ceux qui avait le malheur d'essayer de l'arrêter !

Elle s'approchait de sa proie, elle le sentait…

Un prédateur sent toujours quand sa proie n'est pas loin… et Minerva McGonagall quoi qu'on en dise est une sacrée prédatrice. Et il ne vaut mieux pas l'avoir à ses trousses…

Enfin elle y été ! Il été là ! Un cercle c'était formée autour de lui personne ne pouvait l'approché à plus de 10 pas… Il envoyait des sorts partout en se moquant comme d'une guigne si ça toucher amie ou ennemie tout en beuglant qu'il voulait le garçon !

"Pas de chance il ne l'aura pour rien au monde j'y veillerais personnellement ! "se dit-elle.

Elle fut interrompue dans son avancement par un stupide mangemort encapuchonné.

Pousse toi abrutie si tu tien à la vie ! tonna-t-elle.

L'animagus ne jure que très rarement, mais quand ça arrive, vaut mieux lui laisser la place si on ne veut pas terminer avec des membres inconnus sur notre corps.

He he tu n'a aucune chance Mamie !

Elle grogna…

J ne sais pas si je dois me sentir offusquer ou avoir pitié de ta misérable vie…Humph ! Les deux on va dire… _STUPEFIX !_

Un duel digne de rentrer dans les annales de Poudlard débuta immédiatement ! Les deux adversaires s'envoyaient des sorts à chaque fois plus vicieux et horrible ! Après de trois passes habiles la "_mamie_" vainc son adversaire. Mais il lui a laissée en cadeaux une jolie estafilade le long du bras peu profonde mais dangereuse si elle laisse trop de sang s'en écouler. Elle fit un rapide garrot avec le bas de sa robe déchirer et s'apprêta à reprendre son ascension vers Voldemort, quand une vision d'horreur la frappa auprès de Lui se tenait un adolescent malingre avec des cheveux indiscipliné et des lunettes rondes …

Non ! dit-elle dans un souffle

Et elle bondit bien trop vite pour son corps endoloris mais elle s'en moquée seul la survie de Harry comptai ! C'est là qu'elle remarqua un mangemort embusquer en train d'invoquer je ne sais quelle magie dans le dos d'Harry le sort fusa elle aura beau hurler il serait trop tard alors elle s'interposa

_PROTEGO !_

Le sort la frappa en pleine poitrine. Elle hoqueta "Comment ?" elle sentit une douleur insoutenable prendre possession de son corps un gémissement de douleur mourus sur ses lèvres quand elle tomba au sol évanoui ou morte mais avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience elle entendit un dernier cri

PROFESSEUR !

Harry avançait en essayant de temps à autres d'aider des camarades ou même des inconnus aux prises avec des mangemorts " si cela peut être utile " se disait-il

Au bout d'un moment sa cicatrice commença à le bruler il était proche de son but.

Je vais le tuer et plus jamais personne ne souffrira ! Plus jamais à cause de lui !

Là il le vue droit seul envoyant des sorts a tar-la-Rigaud ! Il hurler qu'on devait le retrouver au plus vite pour le tuer.

"Et bien il va être servit"

Il avait peur mais ses pieds le portèrent quand même jusqu'en face de face de serpent. Voldemort arrêta de hurler et tourna ses yeux rouge sang dans ceux du jeune homme :

Alors Harry on se décide enfin à faire face à son destin !

Oui je suis venu pour te tuer !

C'est tellement noble et courageux de ta part ! je suis sur que ta petite maman serait fière de toi

Ne parle pas de ma mère ! sifflât-il

OH OH un point sensible on dirait ! sais tu se qui nous différencie Potter ? Hein je n'entends pas ? mais voyons répond serait tu devenu timide tout d'un coup ?

…

Voyons petit Harry ! tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas de patience

… Le nez

Pardon ?!

J'ai un nez et pas toi ! tu t'ai déjà regardé dans une glace une fois dans ta vie ?

SSSSsssss POTTER ! ma patience a des limites et tu vien de l'atteindre !

Un bruit de course le fit se retournée, là il vu le professeur McGonagall bondir à une vitesse phénoménale et au dernier moment se détourner. Mais pourquoi ? Les yeux de voldemort devinrent deux fentes quand le professeure s'interposa entre Harry et un filet de lumière qui aller droit vers lui. Là Harry compris !

Non pas encore !

Le sortilège continua d'avancer quand le cri de la vieille animagus retenti

- _PROTEGO !_

Non pas encore !

Le sort passa au travers du bouclier d'énergies du professeur pour la frapper en pleine poitrine.

Non pas encore !

L'étonnement marquait ses traits.

Non pas encore !

Quelqu'un qui doit encore ce sacrifié pour que lui le petit Harry Potter vive !

La vielle femme commença à tomber en arrière les yeux grands ouverts.

Non pas encore…

Cédric, maintenant elle !

Elle qui lui avait permis de devenir attrapeur.

Elle qui lui avait offert son premier balais.

Elle qui lui avait mis sa première retenu avec Hagrid. Elle qui avait été la vrai première représentation maternelle dans sa vie.

Elle qui venait de donner sa vie pour le sauver…

Un murmure un seul puis un hurlement lui déchirant les entrailles

_non…_ **PROFESSEURE !**

Il courut aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter atteignant le corps de la femme sous le rire sardonique de Voldemort !

Il observa son visage fatiguer son bras blesser, il se pencha toujours accompagner du rire de l'autre monstre. Il pausa délicatement ses doigts sur les paupières de son professeur et ferma ses yeux. Le rire de Voldemort ne l'atteignait plus ! Plus rien ne le touchait il se releva reprit sa baguette bien en main et la haine dans le cœur il dit sans aucune intonation particulière :

Avada kedavra.

Le petit Harry Potter venait de mourir,

Aujourd'hui il venait de voir un mort de trop ou plutôt une morte de trop …

Voldemort esquiva souplement le sort

Tien tien Potter tu deviens intéressent

Harry n'écoutait plus il s'en moqua il voulait juste le tuer pour que tout sa finissent. Pour de bon.

-Avada kedevra dit Harry

-AVADA KEDAVRA cria voldemort

Les deux jais de lumière se rencontrèrent comme au cimetière,

Mais encore une fois cela ne lui faisais ni chaud ni froid seul comptai maintenant le cadavre a ses pieds son seul raccord a la réalité, lui répétant sans cesse : elle est morte pour que tu vives alors vit comme elle aurait voulu que tu es vécu. Vainc-le. Et soit heureux.

Les sorts restèrent liés ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un vent de panique souffle les mangemorts, le ministère avait eu vent de la bataille et pour sauver les meubles avait envoyé un nombre non négligeable d'aurore. Voyant les vents tourner à son désavantage Voldemort transplana à son tour, indemne.

Harry resta figer, quelques secondes ou quelques heures, tout du moins une éternité. Jusqu'à ce que son corps fatigué le rappelle dans le monde des vivants, il regarda autour de lui, et, ne vue qu'horreur et désolation pendant qu'il tournait sur lui-même il buta contre quelque chose ressemblant à un corps….

Et la comme un coup de fouet tout lui revint.

ELLE EST MORTE

Il se laissa tomber contre son corps où il pleura tout son saoul. Petit à petit il fut apaisé par un bruit doux et lancinant

Bam bam

Il se demander se que sa pouvait être

Bam bam

En vérité il s'en moquer il voulait rester blottit là contre le corps de cette femme qu'il avait toujours rassurée à Poudlard.

Bam bam

Sentir son odeur pour ne jamais l'oublier

Bam bam

Pour qu'a tout jamais elle vive a travers ses souvenirs

BAM BAM

Il sursauta mais qu'elle abruti !

Fébrilement il attrapa le poignet de la femme, un pou ! Il y avait un pou ! Faible, mais présent, elle est en vie !

Il regarda aux alentours touts les combattants sont là, hagard perdu ne comprenant qu'à peine leur chance d'être encore en vie.

Perplexe Harry les regarda aller et venir sans savoir quoi faire. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi ne faisaient-ils rien pour les blessés et les morts ?

Le TILT ! se fit dans sa tête il leur manque un leader. Mais où est le professeur Dumbledore? Pas la peine de compter sur le professeur McGonagall…

Il était le survivant non ? Alors autant en profiter !

Il avança à grands pas et alla trouver les premiers survivants qu'il croisait

Vous tous ! Êtes-vous suffisamment en forme ?

Ils acquiescèrent mollement ne comprenant pas se que leurs voulait un gamin de 14 ans même pas…

Écoutez-moi ! Je suis Harry Potter ! Maintenant réunissez touts les survivant que vous croiser dans la grande salle ! Dite aux medicomages ou à ceux qui savent soigner de s'occuper des blessés !

D'autres personnes perdu qui avait entendu Harry prendre la parole c'étaient approchés et acquiesçaient alors que d'autres faisaient la moue… Mais personne ne semblait bouger. Il soupira intérieurement :

Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a eu assez de

mort aujourd'hui ?! Je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour sauver le plus de vie possible ! Maintenant au travail !

Impressionner par le petit garçon, ils se mirent tous à aidée du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Pendant ce temps, Harry était retourné auprès du professeur McGonagall. Il avait une dette à vie envers elle, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour ne pas la perdre une seconde fois.

PAROLE DE POTTER !

Il lançât au professeur un sortilège de lévitation pour la transporter de manière confortable, et l'emmena doucement à l'infirmerie.

Son arriver, avec le corps inconscients de la prof de métamorphose fit son effet tout le monde se tue et observa respectueusement le corps de la vieille dame.

Harry les regarda en silence puis lança d'une voix tranquille

Vous savez elle n'est pas morte…

A c'est instant ils furent pris en charge par . Le professeure fut mise immédiatement au lit pendant que lui, se faisait soigner toutes ses égratignures tout en expliquent a l'infirmière ce qui c'était passer sur le champ de bataille. Après qu'ils eurent tout deux finis ce qu'ils avaient à faire Harry fut congédier avec ordre d'aller dormir immédiatement dans son dortoir et il ne se fit pas priée.


	3. Chapter 3

Le réveille fut difficile, elle avait comme un marteau piqueur qui lui labourait le crâne, et, même si elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, elle comprenait parfaitement sa fonction…

Après plusieurs minutes la douleur s'estompa. Mais une douleur laissant place à une autre…

Elle sentit comme un fer rouge poser contre sa poitrine, elle suffoquait, c'était insoutenable ! Une chose froide fut posée contre sa bouche et un liquide aigre paca entre ses lèvres. Elle se sentit emporter dans une douce torpeur où elle se laissa aller jusqu'à atteindre un sommeil lourd et profond

~~~~~~69 oOo 69~~~~~~

-Comment vat-elle Poppy ?

-Je ne sais pas Albus… Sont état à l'aire stable -pour le moment. Malheureusement, c'est la première fois que je vois ça… Je ne sais pas comment l'aidée…

-Va-t-elle s'en sortir sans séquelles au moins ?

-Je l'espère Albus. Je l'espère…

-Gardons courage ma chère ! Nous savons tout les deux que Minerva n'est pas du genre à baissée les bras pour si peux !

-Je sais… Mais là, je crois que si ça continu elle va atteindre c'est limites…

-Voyons Poppy ne soyez pas si défaitiste !

-MAIS ALBUS ! Ne voyez vous PAS ! Elle ne vie plus ! ELLE SURVIE !

-Justement ! C'est dans ces moments là que nous devons lui faire confiance ! A elle. Et à son sens de la survie.

-M'écoutez-vous quand je vous parle ?

-Je sais Poppy, ça peu sembler dur, mais gardez la foi ! Je crois qu'elle a encore deux trois choses à régler dans le monde des vivants !

Ils se turent tout les deux pendant quelques instants perdu dans leur penser, quand un gémissement venant de derrière un rideau de l'infirmerie les ramenèrent à la réalité. Poppy bondit pour voir son amie crispée sur elle-même en position fœtal elle se tourna vers Albus

-Allez me chercher une potion dans l'armoire ! Celle violette tout à droite ! Dépêchez vous !

Il y courut immédiatement pendant que l'infirmière tentait de relever les constantes de la malade. Albus arriva avec la potion. Poppy et lui essayèrent tant bien que mal à lui faire boire.

A peine la mixture ingurgitée Minerva se calma et rentama un sommeil pénible…

-Savait-vous ce qui vient de lui arriver ? Demanda Albus à l'infirmière

-Non c'est la première fois qu'elle à une telle réaction… dit-elle d'une voix enrouée

-Je vois…

-Est-ce que vous comprenez maintenant quand je vous dis que je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Sa se trouve ce que je lui donne ne fait qu'empirer son état ! Il semble empirer de jour en jour !

-Il y a un instant vous disiez que son état été stable…

-En effet son état était stable par rapport à son arrivée ! Mais là ! MAIS LA !

-Calmez vous, expliquez moi… dit le vieillard d'une voix inquiète

-Quand elle est arrivée dans mon infirmerie sa magie fluctuait tout le temps. Atteignent des piques de puissance ahurissant pour ensuite redescendre à des taux extrêmement bas… Au bout de quelques heurs sa magie c'est stabilisée. Mais depuis plusieurs jours sa magie est en baisse constante… J'ai crue qu'elle s'était de nouveaux stabilisée aujourd'hui étant donné qu'elle n'a pas bougée d'un iota ! Mais là on à atteint le fond du fond… Je n'ai jamais vue quelqu'un de vivant avec un tel taux de magie !

Elle éclata en sanglot.

Albus l'observa sans ne savoir que faire. La femme hoquetât entre deux sanglots

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire !

Le directeur attrapa Poppy par les épaules et la guida doucement jusqu'à ses appartements :

-Le mieux, je pense, est que vous vous reposiez, cette semaine à été forte en rebondissements… Allez dormir ! Moi je vais cherchez une solution !

La femme acquiesça mollement en se laissant faire.

~~~~~~~~69oOo69~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione tenait son visage entre ses mains. Sa faisait une semaine que l'enfer s'était terminée. Enfin, en apparence… Une semaine déjà, cela semblait s'être passait hier. Touts les soirs elle revivait les horreurs de la bataille et des pleurs mêlée d'inquiétude qui ont suivis. D'après le ministère ils avaient gagnés… mais à qu'elle prix… Le nombre de mort était faramineux, et le nombre de blessée frôlait les records…

Et maintenant que faisaient-ils…? Que peut-on faire après avoir vécu une telle abomination ! Une larme silencieuse coulât le long de son visage.

« Sa suffit Hermione ! Te laisses pas abattre ! T'es une Gryffondore oui ou non ?! »

La jeune fille essuyât rageusement la larme solitaire tout en relevant la tête. La salle commune faisait pitié à voir… avant elle était pleine de joie et de chaleur, maintenant elle est juste triste et froide… Elle l'observa quelques instant puis jugeant que ça avait assez durée elle se leva et alla voir ses deux meilleurs amis

-Harry, Ron ! Cette ambiance, ça va pas ! Pas du tout ! On doit faire quelque chose. Immédiatement !

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux faire au juste ? Une fête ? Pas possible ! Pas après tout ces morts ! Jouée avec les plus jeunes ? Laisse tombée, ils ressemblent à des zombies ! Ils n'arrivent plus à dormirent tellement ils font de cauchemars… dit Harry d'un aire fataliste

Hermione l'observa étonnée. Harry avait toujours été quelqu'un de discret et effacée mais jamais il n'avait fait preuve d'autant de pessimisme. Ron repris :

Tu sais Hermione personne n'a le cœur à ça …

Justement ! Que croyez-vous qu'aurait dit nos camarades morts ? Tu crois qu'ils nous auraient dit " Pleure ! Pleure ! Et pleure encore recasse mon souvenir jusqu'à les déformée quitte à mourir de culpabilité d'être mort après moi ! " tu croie qu'ils auraient dit ça ?! Répond moi !

Hermione avaient haussait le ton au point que tout le monde les regardait. Ron s'empourprât. Hermione reprit de plus belle

Mais non bien sur que non ! Ils nous auraient dit : " Vit ! Soit heureux ! Fabrique toi un avenir, quoi que te réserve la vie même si je ne suis plus là pour t'accompagner ! Même si je ne suis plus là pour rire et pleurée avec toi ! Même si je ne suis plus là tu dois te battre à contre courent et réalisée tes rêve ! "

Vous tous ! reprit-elle de plus belle. Cela fait une semaine que nous pleurons nos amis maintenant il est temps de se relever !

Tous les Gryffondors se regardèrent incertain de la démarche à adaptée. Ce qui eut pour effet de foutre encore plus en rage la jeune ado :

Mais regarder vous ! MERDE ! ON dirait une bande de zombie ! Mais c'est ça ! Laissée vous mourir ! Ca ferra moins de travaille à Voldemort !

Hurlât-elle en claquant la porte.

En rageant, elle continua son chemin dans Poudlard sans savoir où elle allait. Une fois qu'elle fut complètement calmée elle découvrit qu'elle était perdu et le temps de retrouver son chemin plusieurs heurs c'était déjà écoulée.

En rentrant dans la salle commune elle trouva tous ses camarades de maison. Les premières années compris en plein débat. Lorsqu'elle fit une approche, qu'elle voulut discrète, ils ce turent tous. Ils s'entre-regardèrent puis un 7eme année qu'elle ne connaissait pas se leva et dit :

Tu a raison ! Il est temps pour nous d'arrêter de ce morfondre ! Nous avons décidée de rendre Poudlard sans dessus dessous pour essayer de réveiller les autres !

Les autres élèves acquiescèrent, un petit sourire las sur les lèvres, et une étincelle espiègle dans les yeux, malgré les restes d'ombres due à la bataille. Hermione leur fit un large sourire, et, ensemble ils essayèrent de mettre en place un plan digne de ce nom. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, puis une autres sans que l'inspiration ne veuille la quittée, au bous d'un moment elle leva la tête de la table sur laquelle le groupe hétéroclite c'était penchée pour réfléchir en se demandant « mais, où sont les garçons ? »

~~~~~~~~69oOo69~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

La porte de la salle commune claquât :

-Wouha ! Elle est sacrément remontée Hermione… s'étonna Ron.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Tout le monde réfléchissait…

Quand, un petit garçon de première année se levât, les larmes aux yeux

-Je crois… Commençât-il d'une voix timide, impressionnée par tous les yeux tournés vers lui.

Certains lui firent des sourires encouragent

Je crois qu'elle a raison ! Vous… Vous savez, mon grand frère, il est mort pendant la bataille. Une larme vagabonde coulât sur ses joues. Il m'en voudrait s'il savait que j'étais restée comme ça… Je… Je crois qu'on doit faire quelque chose Pour… Pour … Pour Poudlard ! Pour lui redonnée la joie d'avant quand mon grand frère était toujours vivant !

Maintenant un torrent de larmes coulait le long de son visage sans vouloir s'arrêter. Une 7eme année se leva et le pris dans ses bras en disant d'une voix douce :

Tu sais je connaissais ton frère. Et il aurait été très fier de toi.

Le petit garçon enfouit son visage dans les robes de la jeune femme puis laissa libre cour à son chagrin. Un autre élèves se leva et dit :

Il n'y a pas que ça ! Imaginez la tête de nos camarades lorsqu'ils sortiront de l'infirmerie ! Ils espéraient retrouver une vie normale et à la place trouveront ça !

Tous se mirent à acquiescer. Harry releva la tête quelque chose semblait l'avoir percutée. Un autre Gryffondor reprit

Oui mais comment voulez vous faire ça après tous les morts ?

Et alors est-ce pour autant qu'on doit arrêter de vivre ? répondit un 6eme année

Mais d'après vous on doit oubliée ? Les laissés tomber !

Certain touchée par cette dernière remarque se turent. Harry se leva

Il y a pas si longtemps, lors de la coupe des trois sorcier, un autres de nos camarades est mort, je ne vous ferais pas l'insulte de pensée que vous l'avez oubliée, mais pour c'eux qui ont la mémoire courte il s'agit de Cédric Diggory…J'ai crue qu'il était mort par ma faute ! Je le crois toujours… Mais lors de cette bataille je me suis rendu compte à qu'elle point la vie est éphémère et fragile… et, comment en un instant tout pouvez vous être enlevée… C'est pourquoi on doit vivre ! Non pas avec l'ombre des morts dans l'esprit. Mais avec leurs souvenirs dans le cœur. Pour ne pas les oublier ! Mais ne jamais laisser notre conduite être guidée par des regrets… Sa serait comme offrir notre reddition sur un plateau d'argent à l'Ennemie…

Tout le monde resté là, étonnée, par le discours du garçon

Enfin… Je vous dis ça ! Je ne suis moi-même pas capable de suivre mes propres conseils…

Et sur ces sombres paroles Harry s'en allât suivit par un ami inquiet. Mais il ne le remarqua pas.

Ses pas le conduire jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Timidement il poussât la porte et se faufilât à l'intérieur. Il fut rapidement intercepter par une Poppy Pomfresh mal réveillée

Puis-je savoir ce que vous faite là, messieurs ?

Harry fut d'abord étonnée de voir que Ron l'avait suivit jusque là sans qu'il ne le remarque, mais se reprit rapidement et demanda timidement

Je suis désoler de vous dérangez… mais pourrais-je avoir des nouvelle du professeur McGonagall ? ça fait déjà une semaine que nous ne l'avons plus vue…

La pauvre infirmière ne savait que répondre… soit elle disait la vérité, et le pauvre petit Harry culpabiliserait jusqu'à se que Minerva se réveille. Si elle se réveille… Ou bien elle ne lui disait rien, et là, il se rongerait les sangs, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la vérité de manière officieuse. Elle soupira. Autant lui dire maintenant… C'est comme un pansement plus c'est dit vite moins sa fait mal " enfin j'espère "

Suivez-moi…

L'infirmière les menèrent jusque devant un lit, dont elle tira les rideaux, laissant apparaitre une vieille femme allongée, les cheveux poivre et sel détachée faisant un halot autour de son visage aux traits tirés. Les deux garçons impressionnés s'approchèrent en silence. Elle dormait… L'orbite de ses yeux faisait des mouvements constants sous ses paupières. Ron se tourna vers l'infirmière

Il lui arrive quoi ?

On ne sait pas elle est dans une sorte de coma, elle n'a pratiquement pas bougé d'état depuis que Harry me la ramener… mentit-elle à moitié

Ca doit être sacrement grave alors…

Pourquoi dit tu ça ? s'enquit-elle

He bien… Qu'elle que soit la blague ou les piège que lui tendaient les jumeaux elle n'a jamais craquée… Alors pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cette état le gars qui lui à fait ça doit être sacrement balèze !

Poppy sourit à la naïveté de se jeune homme pendant que Harry perdait les quelques couleurs qu'il lui restée.

-C'est de ma faute si elle est dans cet état… C'est encore de ma faute…

- Voyons M. Potter de dite pas ça ! Nous savons tout les trois que Minerva McGonagall à choisi d'être là, et de se battre ! Et quand bien même elle vous a protégez c'était encore son choix ! Elle l'aurait fait pour n'importe quel élève !

- Mais…

- Non M. Potter… Ne l'insultez pas en disant que tout est de votre faute, je vous pris ! Mais si vous voulez vous rendre utile… Eh bien… Venez lui rendre visite régulièrement et donnez lui des nouvelles de Poudlard. Je suis sur que sa lui ferait plaisir.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Mais oui ! Et prenez sa comme une rédemption si vous voulez… Veillez sur Le professeur McGonagall ! Je suis sur que ça ferait bien sur un CV! dit-elle en rigolant. Aller, je vous laisse ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir les tonnes de chose qu'il peu y avoir à faire dans une infirmerie ! Je reviens vous voir plus tard !

Sur ce, elle sortit et fermât les rideaux laissant les deux garçons et la prof endormie. Harry s'approcha du lit incertain, et dit sans s'adresser réellement à quelqu'un

Je crois que je vais suivre le conseil de Mme. Pomfresh…

Ron le regarda faire sans commenter

-Tu crois qu'elle peut nous entendre ? demande le petit brun à son ami.

- Je sais pas… tu peu toujours essayer… De toute manière on a rien à perdre à part notre temps…

- Bon si tu le dit…

Harry prit une grande inspiration et regarda la femme endormie comme si elle était éveillée et qu'elle attendait un rapport sur sa semaine d'absence

-Ca fait maintenait 6 jours que vous dormez, je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes rendu compte…

Malgré cette longue absence pas beaucoup de chose on changer… Enfin… Je suppose que c'est l'inverse tout à changer vue que plus rien ne bouge… Donc il ne se passe rien ce qui reviens à dire qu'il se passe quelque chose vu qu'à Poudlard il ne se passe jamais, jamais rien… Enfin vous comprenez ! Enfin j'espère…

Il lança un regard perdu à son ami

-Professeur… Ce qu'essaye de vous bafouillez Harry depuis tout à l'heure, c'est que depuis la bataille… Poudlard est … Comment dire?... Devenu… Endormie ? Je crois que c'est le bon terme… Plus personne ne rigole… tout le monde parle a voix basse… Tout le monde pleure les morts et s'inquiète pour les blessés… Plus rien ne se passe… Même les profs on abandonnée… C'est vous dire !

Harry reprit animée par une nouvelle énergie :

Mais vous inquiétez pas on va faire notre possible pour le ranimer !

Pour ce qui est de Griffondor et bien… Disons que se n'est pas très reluisant non plus… Au moins vous n'avez plus à vous inquiétez des fiestas qui dure jusqu'à pas d'heure ! Mais sa fait bizarre de ne plus avoir quelqu'un pour venir nous rappelait quand on dépasse l'heure du couvre feux…

Ouai carrément… Tu te rend compte Harry ! On devient nostalgique du temps où on avait tout le temps McGo sur le dos.

Harry lui fit les gros yeux

Ba quoi ? C'est affectif !

Mouai… Pour ce qui est de nos cour de métamorphose c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui s'en occupe ! Malheureusement, il n'est pas aussi clair que vous !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent

C'est un peu mitiger comme bilant… remarquât Ron

Sans blague… Je ne savais même pas que tu connaissais ce mot ! répondit Harry sarcastique

Ca va pas besoin d'en rajoutée… Je sais que je n'ai pas la science infuse d'Hermione, mais c'est pas pour autant que je suis un abrutit !

Désolée je suis un peu à cran…

Pas grave…

Les amis se turent un instant Ron reprit

On ne va pas laissez le professeur McGonagall avec pareil bilan sinon lorsqu'elle va se réveillée elle va directement se ramenée et pas prendre le temps de correctement se soignée

Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ca ?

Ba à ton avis… Si toi tu savais que tous tes élèves sont en pleine dépression tu ferais quoi ? Et bien moi je me ramènerais fissa fissa pour leur remonter le moral !

Ouai ta raison faut qu'on face quelque chose…

Il réfléchit un instant

Je sais !Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur ! Ron, Hermione, et moi, on va s'occuper de Poudlard en votre absence

HEIN ? Qu'est c'tu dit ?! MAIS TES COMPLETEMENT TIMBREE !

Mais non écoute ! Un de nous trois s'occupe de la mise en place "rendre son sourire a Poudlard", qui consiste à faire des gigas blagues partout, un autre s'occupe de " rendre compréhensible se que raconte le vieux fous à longue barbe ", en gros une aide au devoir, et un autre s'occupe de veiller sur la maison Gryffondors ! C'est pas compliquer !

C'est vrai… dit comme ça …

Vous inquiétez pas professeur ! Vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles on veille sur Poudlard en votre absence ! On vient vous voir demain matin pour vous tenir au courent de la mise en place du projet ! Aller, on vous laisse !

On à Poudlard à sauver !

Bonne nuit Professeur !

La vieille infirmière qui avait été attiré par le cri de Ron, avait tout entendu de leur plan, et les regardait partir un sourire aux lèvres.

Tu à de la chance Minerva, d'avoir pareil lionceaux dans ta maison…

La vieille infermière, ce soir là, était sur d'avoir vue un sourire fugace se dessiner sur les lèvres de son amie alitée.

Les deux garçons coururent jusqu'à la salle commune, là, ils y trouvèrent Hermione et tout leurs camarades en plein conciliabule sur la meilleure manière de foutre le bordel, ils se sourirent en voyant que c'était Hermione qui semblait animer le débat. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au petit groupe pour pouvoir mieux entendre se qu'il se disait

Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée… Si on prend que les serpentards comme cible on va se doutée que c'est des Gryffondors, et à son réveille McGo va nous empalé…

Ouai… Et encore c'est peu dire…

Bon alors on fait quoi ?

Hermione prit la parole

On a déjà des tonnes d'idée ! je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter pour se soir pour y réfléchir et on y revient demain ! OK ?

Tout les Gryffondors acquiescèrent

Ok ! Donc demain même heure !

Ils se séparèrent tous pour commenter en petit groupe se qui venait juste d'être dit.

Harry et Ron s'approchèrent de leures amis.

Alors ça donne quoi ?

Ca promet !

C'est vrai tu nous raconte ?

Ok ! Mais d'abord vous m'expliquez où vous étiez passée

D'accord. Dit Harry. Mais avant on se pose dans un coin

Ils allèrent s'asseoir auprès d'une fenêtre qui donnait une vue magnifique sur le parc qui avait été remis en état par les elfs après la bataille.

Vas y Ron tu commence ! proposa lâchement Harry

Ca va t'as pas l'impression de me jeter dans l'arène au fauve ?! C'est toi qui es partit sans demandée ton reste tout à l'heure c'es toi qui racontes

Ouai mais c'es toi qui ma suivit sans que je te le demande !

Ba ouai moi je lâche pas mes potes comme sa ! déjà qu'Hermione s'était cassée, j'allais pas te laisser tout seul !

Dit tout de suite que j'abandonne mes amis !

BON SA SUFFIT ! Mais vous avez quels âges au juste ? On croirait des gamins de 5 ans qui vienne de faire une bêtise ! Harry tu commence…

Ce dernier semblait bouder dans son coin

Allez Harry ! c'est si horrible que ça ce que vous avez fait ?

Non ce n'est pas ça ! c'est juste que…

C'est juste que cet abruti à lunette veux pas nous expliquer pourquoi d'un coup il lui ais pris l'envie de rendre visite au professeur McGonagall !

Vous êtes allez voir le professeur McGonagall ? Sans moi ?

Hum…

Dépêche toi de racontée Harry ! dit Hermione en lui faisant les gros yeux

Bon ben… Tu es partit et tout le monde c'est mis à cogiter… et là ya un gars qui a dit un truc sur nos camarade blessés… Et … ça m'a rappelée que McGo était à l'infirmerie… Non pas que je l'avais oublier ! Mais… Ca m'a fait penser que… Et bien… C'est stupide comme idée ! Mais… Je me suis dit qu'elle… et bien … Elle à pas d'amis pour venir à son chevet… Pour lui donner des nouvelles… Ou… Lui amener des chocolats… Ou des fleures… Alors même si j'avais ni chocolat ni fleures, j'me suis dit qu'faudrait peut être lui rendre visite… qu'ça ce faisait… Enfin qui fallait pas la laissais toute seul quoi…

Hermione le regarda ému.

Hé bien t'a sacrement cogitée mon vieux ! s'exclama Ron en lui donnant une tape virile dans le dos…

Ouai c'est vrai Harry, c'est noble comme penser ! Même si je crois que le professeur McGonagall a des amis tu sais…

Ha bon tu crois que cette vieille chatte solitaire a des amies toi ?

Ron ! Parle autrement d'elle tu veux ! c'est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire !

C'est bon ! On sais que tu est une de ses fans inconditionnel pas besoin de nous le rappeler à chaque fois que tu parle d'elle !

Abruti ! Et pour répondre à ta question ! Oui je crois, même que j'en suis sûre ! Le Professeur McGonagall est amie avec le professeur Dumbledore

Ils sont pas que des amis je dirais moi ! dit Ron tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

EEuu tu crois vraiment qu'y a un truc entre eu deux

Mais ouai mon vieux ! Ca fait des siècles qu'ils travaillent ensembles ! Il ne peut pas ne s'être jamais rien passée

Ron se prit une claque magistrale sur le haut du crane.

Ne l'écoute pas Harry ! Il raconte n'importe quoi…

Putain tu m'as fait trop mal

Vocabulaire Ron Weasley ! Vo-ca-bu-lai-re ! Et tu auras de nouveaux le droit de parler en MA présence quand tu ne diras plus d'ânerie plus grosse que toi et dont tu n'assimiles pas la portée !

Elle reprit d'une voix plus douce

Continue Harry je t'écoute !

EEuu et bien… Après que cette idée m'ai traversée l'esprit je suis partit en direction de l'infirmerie…

Tu oublie le moment où tu as fait un discours magnifique sur le devoir du survivant

RON ! Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donnée l'autorisation de parler

Ron se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura a l'oreille

Dans ces moments là elle me fait trop flipper… Elle ressemble trop à ma mère…

Harry vas y continue… Désolée de t'avoir encore coupé

Pas grave… dit t-il en pouffant

La soirée continua dans cet état d'esprit, Hermione adhéra immédiatement au projet de Harry. Les tache furent donc repartit, Ron s'occupait avec ses frères de l'opération « rendre son sourire à Poudlard », Hermione va s'occuper de l'opération « rendre compréhensible ce que raconte le vieux fous à longue barbe », pendant que Harry s'occuper de veillai à l'unité de la maison Gryffondors

Ce soir là, les étudiants s'endormirent plus léger.

000000

Le lendemain matin Harry et Ron se réveillaient tôt mangèrent vite et prirent le chemin de l'infirmerie avec entrain ! Enfin presque…

HARRY … Pourquoi MOI ? Je voulais dormir moi !

Parce qu'on a promis au professeur de revenir ce matin !

Je sais mais pas si tôt !Tu sais elle risque pas de bouger le vieille !

Dit pas ça ! Elle doit nous attendre !

Tu parle je crois qu'elle nous a même pas remarqué !

Je m'en tape ! Une promesse est une promesse.

Pfff…

Ils continuèrent d'avancer d'un pas vif malgré les grognements de Ron. Mais ils furent coupé dans leur élan par un hurlement

-C'était quoi ca ?

- Je ne sais pas Ron on dirait que sa vien de …

- De l'infirmerie.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et dans un même mouvement partir en courent en direction de l'infirmerie

0000000

Se matin Poppy se réveilla de bonne humeur, la venu des garçons la veille y été pour quelque chose ! C'est donc en fredonnant qu'elle amena les potions du professeur McGonagall auprès de son lit. Elle ouvrit les rideaux qui entouraient le lit de la vieille animagus. L'infirmière laissa tomber son plateau figer, elle poussa un cri et bondit a sa cheminer et cria

ALBUS ! ALBUS ! Venez vite ! VITE !

00000

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle dormait ? Bonne question elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée… De la lumière passât au travers de ses paupières. "Alors on est le matin " se dit-elle. Elle sursauta en entendant quelque chose de métallique rencontrer le sol en même temps que des objets en vers… " Merde ! Qui est rentrée dans mes appartements " pensât-elle. Quand un cri vrilla ses oreilles.

ALBUS! ALBUS ! Venez vite ! VITE !

Elle connaît cette voix ! AAHH… Mes oui… c'est celle de Poppy ! Mais que fait Poppy dans ses appartements ? Elle ouvrit les yeux « Mais qu'est-ce que je fous à l'infirmerie ? » Elle entendit les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir à la volée

Madame Pomfresh ? ! Dit une petite voix essoufflée

"Ca ce n'est pas Albus ! " s'amusât-elle

-M. Potter ! ! Mais que faite vous là ?

"Potter ? Weasley ? Qu'elle bêtise ont-il encore inventé ? "

Nous avons entendus crier ! Alors nous avons couru jusqu' à l'endroit d'où semblait provenir les cris !

Mais que faisiez-vous près de l'infirmerie ?!

Hé bien nous somme venu voir le professeur McGonagall…

"QUOI ? Depuis quand les élèves s'inquiète t-il de la santé de leur professeur ? C'est vraiment gentil de leur part… "

Désolé jeune gens vous ne pourrez pas la voir…

Mais Pourquoi ?

Parce que son état ne le permet pas ! maintenant dehors !

Comment ça ? Hier vous nous avez dit qu'elle été seulement dans le coma !

" Hier ? Seulement dans le coma ?! Mais ça fait combien de temps que je dort moi ?!"

Je sais très bien se que j'ai dit mais il n'empêche que …

Son état à empirer c'est ça ! Elle va mourir ?

" Empirer comment ça ? Je vais très bien moi ! Et pour ma mort faudra encore attendre un peu on ne se débarrasse pas d'une McGonagall aussi facilement ! Non mais je rêve !"

Mais non monsieur Potter…

C'est de ma faute ! Elle n'aurait pas due me protéger ! Laissez-moi la voir s'il vous plait

" Bonté Divine mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?"

Désoler M. Potter… Mais c'est non

De là ou elle était Minerva entendit un bruit de course

M. Potter revenez ici immédiatement !

Un jeune homme avec des cheveux noir en pétard se présentât devant le lit de la malade se figea, et la regarda la bouche grande ouverte rejoins rapidement par Ronald Weasley et Poppy Pomfresh

WOUA !

Merci pour cette remarque des plus constructives !

La vieille femme les regardât consterner, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Mon dieu Minerva tu es réveillée !

En effet Poppy. dit-elle d'une voix enrouer par l'absence d'utilisation.

M. Potter fermez la bouche vous allez gobez des mouches continuât-elle, et maintenant j'aimerais quelque explications !

A se moment là Albus Dumbledore entrât dans l'infirmerie

- Et bien Poppy pourquoi me sembliez vous si affolée tout à l'heure

- Venez Albus vous allez comprendre…

Le vieil Homme s'approcha et, se figea bouche bée

Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! Mince! Pourquoi tout le monde réagie comme ca ? c'est si grave que sa ?

Harry fit signe que non de la tête, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche

-Albus ?

- N'avez-vous rien remarquez Minerva ?

- Quoi ? Mis à part bien sur que je suis dans un lit d'infirmerie, et je ne me souviens pas pourquoi, et que quatre personne dont deux adultes me regarde comme si j'étais la 8eme merveille du monde ! Sinon rien !

-Vos lunette ma chères…

- Quoi mes lunettes ?

Elle amena sa main devant ses yeux. Pas de lunettes. Et là elle vue ses mains, elle ouvrit grand ses yeux, puis regarda Albus

Je… Je vois… Sans… Sans mes LUNETTES ! C'est pas possible…

Elle resta un moment en état de choc puis regarda de plus près ses mains.

Albus… est ce que tu aurais un miroir s'il te plait… Je dois vérifier quelque chose…

Le vieil homme lui tendit une glace les yeux pétillant. Minerva s'y regarda ses longs cheveux noir ondulait le long de son visage et tomber derrière son dos, Noir ! plus poivre et sel ! Les rides sévère autour de ses yeux avait disparu aussi pour laissez place à de grand yeux marron étonnamment expressifs, sons visage avait abandonné sa sévérité habituel pour retrouver quelque rondeur d'enfance… Elle resta figer quelque instant devant son image

C'est impossible ! Albus c'est un cauchemar ! Je ne peux pas sembler si jeune !

Albus se tourna vers l'infirmière

J'ai bien peur Poppy que nous ayons l'explication aux fluctuations constante de la magie de Minerva… Étant donnée qu'elle vient de rajeunir se n'est plus si choquant…

Ni vraiment alarment… Vous avez raison ! Nous nous sommes inquiétées pour rien !

Comment ça inquiéter pour rien ? Pas alarment ? J'ai le corps d'une adolescente ! comment pouvez vous trouvez sa normale !

Voyons Minerva…

Qu'est ce que je vais faire… dit-elle en se prenant le visage entre les mains tout en laissant tomber le miroir d'Albus.

Lui qui trouvait la situation amusante s'apprêta à prendre la parole.

Si vous me dite que je vais être transférait en tant qu'élève je vous métamorphose en cochon ! C'est clair ! Donc, tant que vous n'avez pas d'idée constructive vous vous taisez !

Albus se tut et sourit

-Professeur ? demanda timidement Ron. Vous savez ce n'est pas grave si vous êtes plus jeune physiquement, temps que vous êtes la même à l'intérieur…

L'animagus le regarda étonnée

Enfin je dis ça je dis rien…

Albus semblait maintenant avoir des feux d'artifice dans les yeux. Harry continua sur la lancée de son ami

-C'est vrai ! Ce qui compte c'est que vous soyez en vie et en bonne santé !

Poppy sourit, ces gamins l'étonneraient toujours.

Si vous le dites… Mais comment je vais faire pour donner cour maintenant…

Albus prit la parole

On verra sa plus tard avant Poppy va vérifier si tu es en bonne santé voir les séquelles possibles et vous allez essayer de deviner qu'elle âge tu as maintenant, pendant se temps M. Potter, et moi-même allons aller dans mon bureau en vous attendent. Allons-y messieurs ! Mesdames, à plus tard !

Les deux garçons et le professeur allèrent dans le bureau directorial et commencèrent à prendre le thé. Harry et Ron se turent un peu secouer par se qui venait de se dérouler devant leur yeux. Ils venaient de découvrir une nouvelles Minerva McGonagall… Plus impulsive… Moins réfléchie et sévère… Plus jeune en somme !

Jeune gens, je peux comprendre que se qui vien de se dérouler vous a ébranler dans vos certitude par rapport à votre professeur de métamorphose. Mais vous devez comprendre que pour elle aussi cette situation est des plus cocasses… C'est pour sa que j'aimerais que vous gardiez ce qui vien de se passer pour vous. Je souhaiterais aussi que le professeur McGonagall puisse être sûre de trouvée en vous un soutien, qu'elle ne trouvera peut être pas chez un vieillard démodée… bien sure ceci par contre n'est pas une obligation, juste une requête.

Les garçons se regardèrent, Harry prit la parole :

Vous pouvez être sûre professeur, que j'aiderais le professeur McGonagall du mieux possible.

Moi aussi !

Merci jeune gens je suis heureux de savoir que Minerva ne se retrouvera pas complètement démuni face à cette situation compliquée. Il faut juste que je vous prévienne… Le professeur McGonagall, avait… Comment dire… Un caractère compliqué dirons-nous… Avec ses amis, elle avait l'habitude de faire les 400 coups constamment, j'oserais pousser la satire en disant que face à elle et à ses amis les jumeaux son des anges… oui ces sa des petit angelaux !

Les adolescents le regardèrent cois

Et bien jeunes gens ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que Peeves est si sage en sa présence ?

C'est juste professeur qu'elle semble si…

Stricte ? Je comprends Harry… La guerre l'a obligé à rentrer dans le rang… Mais étant donné qu'elle a rajeuni je ne suis pas sur de quelles vont être ses réactions… Celles d'une femme fatiguée par les années ou celle d'une adolescente ayant une expérience de la vie un peu particulière…

Un mélange des deux peu être…? Tenta Ron

Peut être en effet… Il faut se préparer à tout…

Les trois personnes se turent et sirotèrent leurs thés en silence. Peu de temps après la porte du bureau s'ouvrit laissant place à une jeune fille brune, et a une femme habillée avec un tablier

-Minerva ! Pompom ! Nous ne vous attendons plus ! Vous vous êtes perdu en chemin ?

- J'ai rajeuni Albus ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai perdu le mémoire ! Et faites attention à se que vous dites ma menace de toute à l'heure vau toujours !

- Il semblerait jeune gens que nous allons avoir affaire à la deuxième possibilité…

Ils s'entre regardèrent, une prof adolescente.

Ca va péter !


End file.
